Secrets :Big Hero 6 FanFic:
by Dulcerella.Lovely
Summary: Himitsu Tanaka is GoGo's estranged little sister. Himi had occasionally come to see GoGo with their father and through her sister met her best-est friend, Tadashi Hamada, easing the pain of her family life. But upon arriving in San Fransokyo, she learns of his heart-breaking fate. Enter Hiro Hamada; he's not Tadashi, but nothing can tear the two apart. Except maybe a few secrets.
1. Prologue

"C'mon, c'mon, answer...," GoGo tapped her foot impatiently, her dark eyes narrowed at her phone screen. She had already called three times prior to this call and her patience was running out; not that she really had any. She let out a frustrated cry when the phone went to its video mail. She pushed the call one more time, running a gloved hand through her short hair.

It rang three times before the image of her mother, a Korean lady in her early forties that could pass for twenty or so, came up. She looked tired and flustered,"Leiko! I'm sorry, I was really caught up wi-"

"Save it, mom," She snapped. Normally, she wouldn't speak to her mother in such a way, but lately with being part of the Big Hero 6, going to college, and her mother not answering, she didn't care. "Look. I want to talk to you about Himi."

"Himi? Himi is okay, Lei," Her mother said, yelling back at someone behind her.

"No, Himi is not okay!" GoGo argued, "I've heard about the recent happenings back home. It really isn't safe."

"There is things happening, yes," Her mother replied absentmindedly, doing something off to the side of the screen, "But there isn't much I can do, you know? I'm broke and I'm having trouble with finding a job..."

"I want Himitsu to come live with me."

GoGo was giving her mother an irritated look as of now. She knew that finding a job wasn't her only trouble; she was trying to take care of Himi and if that wasn't enough, she knew that her mom was trying to find a suitable boyfriend to bum off of. She was flaky. Her mother paused, looking at her with surprise.

"I don't know," She began, her eyes showing concern. "Himi has never been to San Fransokyo without me or anywhere else. And you're just a college student..."

"I can take care of her." GoGo lifted her chin at the screen, "You should also ask Himi. See what she wants."

Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but before she could there was the sound of the door opening. "Ask Himi what? Hey, is that Leiko?"

"Oh, um..." Their mother said, as a young girl, no older than fifteen, scooted her away. She looked into the screen with reddish-brown eyes peering through her glasses that reflected GoGo's face from the screen. The girl smiled brightly, fidgeting with a piece of her short, turquoise hair.

"Himi, your hair!" GoGo blurted in front of Himi's 'hello'. Himi blushed, and shied away; she looked as if she had done something wrong and GoGo immediately softened. She wasn't mad, seeing as she had a section of her own hair dyed pink, but simply surprised that Himi would have to guts to dye her hair against their mothers will. "I like it, kid. Hey, so there's something I gotta ask you."

From the side, her mom looked down at the younger girl with a glare. GoGo didn't pay any attention and neither did Himi. "What is it?"

"Do you," GoGo started, trying to hide a smile, "want to come live with me in San Fransokyo?"

"Live with you?" Himi's eyes went wide, trying to take in. "In San Fransokyo?! What about mom?"

GoGo scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Mom's a big girl. She can take care of herself. This is about what you want, Himitsu."

Himi looked up at their mother, trying to contain her excitement. "Can I?"

It took her a moment to reply as she considered her daughter's safety. She knew San Fansokyo was calmer as of late. "Go for it."

Himitsu gasped in excitement, "I'll go get ready! Okay? Okay?"

In a heartbeat, she was off screen and scrambling in the dirty background towards her room. GoGo gave a satisfied smirk to her mother, who looked back her with a tired expression. "Are you trying to kill me, Lei?"

"This will give you less to worry about, won't it?" she asked, shaking her head. "Don't worry. I can take care of her. Anyway, I have to get to class. Love you, bye."

She hung up quickly, slouching against the wall of the girl's bathroom. Taking care of her sister would be a breeze; she had been considering it for several months after hearing the news of their hometown and seeing the crime-rate had gone up. She had already lost her best friend, Tadashi, and her father. Both of those had given her a taste of enough pain. The closest thing she had now were the rest of her friends and Himi.

It made her sad to admit, she hadn't kept in contact with her younger sister as much as she should have been. Especially after Tadashi's death, since he often spoke to her; ever since GoGo moved here with their father and met Tadashi, Himi had claimed him as her best friend her first visit. As she walked out of the bathroom she tried thinking of the last time Himi had actually come to visit.

"Not since middle school..." GoGo mumbled to herself, remembering. It came into her mind then that she had two very important things to explain to Himi. One, was Tadashi's death; she was actually kind of surprised that Himitsu hadn't asked the question, but then again the girl had just started high school. She had to be focused on other things.

Second... telling her that she was part of the Big Hero 6 and not getting her involved.


	2. Reunion

Himitsu stepped out into the plane terminal, sleepily.

She had always heard that flight was an awful form of transportation and had given her few friends sickness; she was rather comfortable. Himi had peered out the window until the expansion of ocean got boring to look at in the setting sun.

Then she found herself being shaken awake by a grumpy flight attendant. She grabbed her small bag and scurried off to get the rest of her luggage. She looked at all the people around her, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her eyes scanned through her glasses, trying to find her sister. She couldn't look anywhere else, except through the lenses or everyone became blurry blobs of human flesh.

"Oomph!" Himi felt herself hit a body, with her own when her attention had focused to the right of her on a man and woman arguing. "Sorry am I!"

"I can see that, kiddo." Himitsu recognized her older sister's chuckle, feeling her bags been taken from her..

"Leiko!"

"This is Himitsu? She looks nothing like you, GoGo." Himi jumped up, looking at a large man beside her sister. One of his big, meaty hand pointing at her. The other one taking hold of the bag he was being given, "She's all cute and little and you're... Mean and little."

GoGo rolled her eyes and popped her gum, "We still came from the same place, Wasabi."

The dark-skinned man made a grimace, and cocked his head back, before stating bluntly, "Ew."

GoGo gave a mocking laugh, leading them out of the airport and to the parking lot. Himi followed quietly as the two argued back and forth. She remembered Tadashi's messages, and he had mentioned Wasabi; this was not what she had imagined him to be like. In her head had been a smaller guy with an apron.

"Can I drive this time? You take forever." GoGo said as she opened the trunk to a car, throwing Himi's bags in. Wasabi gave her an incredulous look, "Remember the last time?"

"It was fun! You're just a baby." She frowned in annoyance, opening the back seat door for Himi then shutting it and got in herself. Himi busied herself with her seatbelt, unsure of what to say. Normally, she would speak to Leiko- or GoGo, since Wasabi kept calling her by that-, but she didn't know how to speak around other people.

"Himi."

The girl looked up to him, her eyes curious. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Wasabi. GoGo's friend."

"We're friends?" GoGo asked, looking over at him with her brows raised in questions. Wasabi shook his head, focusing back on Himi; she smiled tentatively. "It's nice to meet you, Wasabi."

"Pleasures all mine," he smiled at her reassuringly in the rearview mirror. "Hey, GoGo are we going back to the lab to finish up the project? It's due in two days, you know, and we're not going to randomly throw stuff in because you want to procrastinate."

"We'll just go overtime with it tomorrow." GoGo replied, "I have to get Himi settled in at home."

"If you say so," Wasabi sighed, he reached for the radio knob and glanced back at Himi, "You like music, right?"

Himi nodded, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. GoGo looked back her, shaking her head furiously, but it was too late. The dull and soothing sound of classical music filled the car, causing GoGo to clap her hands over her ears and hiss, "Nooooo!"

From the corner of his eye, Wasabi watched her with amusement and Himi with curiousity. She looked over to Wasabi, politely speaking, "I like it."

"See, your sister is sensible." He said as he stopped the car near the sidewalk, in front of a apartment complex. GoGo jumped out of the car, escaping the sound. She grabbed the bags out of the trunk. Wasabi and Himi raised there brows at the other before getting out and helping.

"Thank you, Wasabi," Himi said, taking her bags to the door of the apartments, while GoGo shut the trunk of the car.

"No problem, kid," He nodded at her, his thick hair bouncing as he did so; then to GoGo,"See you at school tomorrow."

"Not until later, I have to go to the high school and get her enrolled." She popped her gum and thrusting her thumb over her shoulder to point back at Himi, "And make sure she has her rabies shot."

"You have rabies." Himi pouted from the steps, behind her sister.

"Good observation," GoGo said, freely, making Wasabi laugh. "Night, Wasabi."

"Night, you two." He said, giving GoGo a hug, which she returned. To her surprise, Himi found herself in Wasabi's giant arms.

This is what being a teddy bear feels like, she thought to herself, hesitantly hugging him back.

"Come on, Himi," GoGo said, unlocking the door with her pass once Wasabi had driven off. Himi followed her sister up to her apartment, her mind slowly starting to awaken from her nap an hour ago on the flight; although it should have been doing the opposite. She began to fumble with the charm on the handle of her wheeled suitcase, feeling the excitement of being in a big city.

The thoughts were paused, because as soon as they entered GoGo's apartment GoGo turned around and hugged her. Himi stood still for a moment, taken aback, but quickly hugged back. "I've missed you so much! I'm so happy you're safe..."

"I've missed you,too, Leiko." Himi smiled as her sister pulled back, still holding onto her shoulders. GoGo laughed, her smile a bit sad.

"No one's called me Leiko since dad passed away." She sighed, dragging her sister's stuff to a a short hall way. On one side was one open door, filled with posters of motorcycles and rock bands; GoGo's room, Himi guessed. On the other side were two other doors; one was open showing it was the bathroom.

"It's been forever..." Himi said, dismissing the thought of their father. She hadn't known him as much as GoGo did, since their parents split when she was really little. GoGo had gone with their dad, and she had stayed with their mom. GoGo was opened the door and dragged Himi's things in there among the boxes of Himitsu's other things that had arrived earlier that week, there was also a bed by the window; overlooking the street below.

"I know and I'm sorry..." GoGo sighed, turning to her sister at the doorway and putting her hands on her hips. Himi took the time to look at her sister; last time she had seen her she still had her natural brown hair, but dyed with purple at the ends and her figure had been scrawny. Now her hair was cropped short and black as night with strips of purple and she looked more womanly. "I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

The two girls stared at eachother; Himi, unsure of what to say, nodded. GoGo looked around, then a look of enlightenment came over her,"Oh, Wasabi made us some miso soup and sakura onigiri for dinner since they're your favorite."

"Lemme change first," Himi mumbled, feeling tired all of a sudden. The excited thoughts were still in her mind, but she didn't feel them. GoGo nodded and went out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Himi stood there for a moment, listening to GoGo in the kitchen nearby cause things to clatter. With a yawn, she kneeled down to open her bag full of pajamas and pulled out her fuzzy bottoms covered in chibi-like robots.

She slipped off the jeans she was wearing and slipped the pajama bottoms on, deciding the t-shirt she had on currently was fine.

Finding the kitchen was no problem since it was right there across from the little hall Himi was in. Right beside the kitchen, GoGo was sitting down on a cushion by a low table in front of a television. There was another cushion and bowl for Himi right next to her.

Himi sat down, looking at the t.v. that GoGo was so immersed in. It was a news broadcast from earlier that day of a fire in the downtown area. It was currently showing the a group of people in high-tech suites, moving about the fire to stop it and rescue people lost in there. Himi watched in awe at their speed and teamwork. "Who are they?"

GoGo tensed a little, taking a bit of her sakura onigiri; a bit of rice falling to her lap. " They're the Big Hero Shish" -she swalled- "Six. Pretty... pretty cool, huh?"

Himi nodded, her eyes focusing on the t.v. as she ate. GoGo watched her sister; she knew if she told Himi, she would freak and want to join right now. Telling her she was part of the team would have to wait a while.

The sisters finished their meal, the small news cast over the Big Hero 6 having been switched to a silly cartoon; it ended up with them giggling on the floor. GoGo, took in a deep breath to yawn in the middle of her laugh. "Hey, we should hit the sack... We have a big day tomorrow."

"I guess, so," Himi spoke sadly, picking up the bowls and plates to place in the dishwasher. This was the first time in a while she hadn't felt lonely in a while. GoGo stood, shutting the television off. She raised her hand to Himi's, and they interlocked their fingers.

"It's great having you back." GoGo smiled, letting go and walking to her room. Himi stood there for an instant, staring at her hand. She looked up to the hall, heading to her own room to crawl in bed and placed her glasses on the window sill. She looked out the window quietly, pulling the covers up to her chin. Her mind filled with scenarios of her life here; as she drifted into sleep, she gave GoGo a whispered response.

"Yeah..."

I'm sorry if updates are slow, this isn't my main fanfic-posting-place; Wattpad is. But I am going to keep the story updated on here as well. Thanks~


	3. The First Secret

"Rise and shine!"

"Aaargh!" Himi growled, quickly hiding her head under her pillow as she felt the warmth of sunlight hit her eyelids.

"No, seriously," GoGo said, throwing some clothes at her younger sister as she sauntered out of the room. "I have to enroll you in school. Get up."

Himitsu heard GoGo's light footsteps go down the hall way then rushed back and she felt something hit her with a crinkling sound.

"Breakfast!"

She sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes to force herself awake. Her other hand moved around her lap to the doggie bag of warm food and fabric of her clothes. Naturally, she went for the food and then got dressed in her flower print dress. Himitsu took her time eating her breakfast, watching GoGo rush from one end of the apartment to the other writing notes on a notepad on the kitchen counter. She went into her room and slam things around, mumbling about electrons and magnetic waves. After a few minutes of this, GoGo emerged from her room with a black bag strapped over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get today over with."

With a sigh, Himitsu hopped off the couch and crushed up her empty bag. The logo Lucky Cat Café caught her eye as she made her way to throw it in the trash. Something about the smiling cat poking over the words seemed faintly familiar to her. Something from when everything had been happier...

She smiled and shook her head speaking to herself, "I'm over thinking it."

"Here you go!" GoGo's confident voice pulled Himitsu out of her thoughts. She let out an oomph as something hit her in the stomach yet again that morning. This time she wrapped her arms around it in response so it wouldn't fall. Her red hues glanced down at the jet black helmet she was holding in her arms and then looked up at her sister, placing her own helmet on. She couldn't see GoGo's face from behind the tinted fiberglass. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"We do," Himitsu smiled stuffing her glasses into her satchel and pushing the helmet on to her head. She lifted up the visor since she was rather clumsy and even though she could see through the visor, she had to take that extra measure to make sure not to break any more bones in her body. She climbed onto the sleek black bike GoGo had already revved up and was sitting on; she pulled her visor back down before wrapping her arms around her sister's waist, lifting her legs up to the back pegs GoGo had installed for her years ago.

GoGo's response was muffled as she hit the gas the moment the apartment's garage door opened enough for them to slip under. In a matter of seconds they were weaving in and out of traffic in the downtown of the city; big signs flashed advertisement and people still walked the streets in groups. And they were there at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology just as quickly as they had departed their home. GoGo kicked down the stand, and slid out of Himitsu's grip.

"Meep!" Himitsu yelped in surprise as she immediately tumbled over without the support of GoGo, her legs having gone numb. She tugged her helmet off as she jumped back on her feet and set it down on the handle bar. Giggles escaped her mouth at the tingling sensation going through her legs as she ran to catch up to GoGo entering the main building. They walked through what felt like an endless expanse of clean, white halls with the occasional window pearing over sakura trees or a pond covered in lillypads.

"Hey, I took some notes and stuff on how we could improve the project." GoGo said, as she sauntered into a room further ahead of Himitsu(who had paused by a window to watch people trying out rocket experiments in a small and cleared courtyard.)

"You can't just set stuff down right there!" Wasabi's irritation radiated down the hallway as Himi made her way to the door, but still tried watching the group outside. "Do you know how long it took me to organize all of this!"

Himitsu finally tore her eyes off the window when the cheering people were no longer within her sights. She stood at the doorway, adjusting her glasses at the sight of Wasabi showing an annoyed GoGo precisely how he had organized every object on the table. Neither of them noticed her, but somebody else did.

"Hello, are you lost?" A faintly Spanish accented voice asked from off to the side. Himitsu looked up to match the voice with a tall, honey-blond girl smiling at her. She too was fixing her glasses as she leaned out of another section of the room.

"N-no..." Himitsu said shyly, twisting the hem of her dress around her finger.

"She's with me, Honey Lemon," GoGo said, acknowledging Himi's presence and putting an arm around her. "Honey Lemon this is my sister, Himi. Himi that's my classmate, Honey Lemon."

"Honey Lemon?"

"Class mate?" Honey Lemon pouted, her eyes growing wide, "I thought we were best friends!"

"Whatever makes you sleep better." GoGo gave a faint smile and Honey's little frown dissipitated into a chuckling smile. Honey Lemon stepped out of the other room, dusting off her white lab coat. She made her way to Himi in a blink of an eye and, like Wasabi had last night, enveloped her in a huge hug. Himi's response was the same, awkward loose hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Himi!" Honey Lemon beamed at her, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the blushing girl. She was immediately scrolling through her phone and tapping buttons. "You are so cute! Like a doll!"

"Compared to GoGo, she could be the epitome of cuteness." Wasabi remarked, leaning against the table and flipping through GoGo's notes. Himi's sister glared at the man.

"Remember all the things you nicely organized?"

"You wouldn't." Wasabi met her strong gaze with narrowed eyes and defensively stood in front of the table. Himitsu glanced between the two and then at Honey Lemon who was still smiling at her phone, unaware of the tension between her friends.

"Whoa, I leave for a minute and come back to mind fighting or whatever." Himitsu swiftly turned to look at the lanky male sauntering into the room with a monster head tucked under his arm. His sleepy eyes immediately landed on Himi, raising a lazy brow. "Are we adding another little addition? Speaking of little additions, Hiro came by to make some modifications to the wheels for your su-"

"Ah! My bike project, right! He told me about that." GoGo interjected, earning a weird stare from the slouching boy.

"No, not bike. Your sui-"

"He meant bike, Fred," GoGo spoke over him, again, shaking her head from behind Himitsu in hopes he would drop it. "Also, this is Himi. My little sister, I'm enrolling her at the high school today."

Fred gave a careless shrug with a face that spoke out as 'whatever', before going back to the other room. GoGo turned around to face her friends who were staring at her strangely, Himi noticed but kept to herself. "You know, he had a long game last night. He's so out of it. I'll see you guys later."

GoGo gave a salute as she rushed out of the room, leaving Himi to shuffle out behind her with Honey and Wasabi saying that it was nice seeing her again and metting her. GoGo was already turning the corner as Himi was stepping out into the hall. She peered outside the window as she ran past; the group was no longer there. At the front entrance, Himitsu found her sister already on her bike with her helmet on, texting furiously on her phone.

She tried to discreetly, sneak beside her to read over her shoulder.

For her safety, tell Fred to shut the front door! was all she read before GoGo caught her and forced her to put on her helmet. As they set off to the high school, Himitsu mulled over her sister's sudden behavior; it wasn't like her to talk so quickly and all panicky. She didn't realize she had thought about it for the whole trip to the school until GoGo was urging her to get off the bike. She did so hastily, placing her glasses on to see the huge building before her. It was an ant compared to the Institute, but definitely much bigger than her last school.

With GoGo's weirdness dismissed, they went inside to find the office and gather her papers. The principal spoke about the school policies and how most of their students turned out to be successful. The school was renowned for excellent academics and a wonderful sports program in addition to a dedicated art group. But Himi didn't really pay any attention as she stared out into the hallway, swarming with other teenagers. She already felt flustered and wanting to hide away.

The image of so many bodies trying to get around other bodies stuck in her head like a nightmare stuck to a child. It was terrifying in Himitsu's mind. What if she made no friends? If no one liked her? What if she was the dullest Crayola color in the box? The thought ran by her mind then: the slim possibility of her being lucky...

"The Lucky Cat Café," she read aloud without a thought other than the ones she was just having. It hit her then- and she felt very stupid for not having known earlier- that that was Tadashi's home. Tadashi who she hasn't seen in forever; the one person who made her feel welcome besides GoGo. Oblivious to her sister's tension, Himitsu asked excited if they could stop by.

Better now than never... GoGo thought to herself, but knew that deep deep down she was poking at her own scar and was about to create the same one for her sister. But there wasn't much she could do about it... She would find out this secret. And this secret was best to be found out. "Sure, why not. I bet Cass won't even recognize you."

GoGo veered off onto the clear sidewalk and parked. This time Himi was the first one to be off and ready. She was in the store, breathing in the scent of pasteries and home made food. This had been her favorite place to be when she had come to visit GoGo and her dad. This is where Tadashi always was with a snack for her.

"Hi, young lady! Is there something I can do for you?" Himitsu fixed her glasses to meet caring green eyes. Cass Hamada still looked the same with her motherly smile and friendly face; her hair was shorter. Himi's shyness vanished in an instant and all she could say was "Aunt Cass!" as she rushed to her.

The woman seemed surprised at the blue-haired girl hugging her. And she was genuinely confused. The girl took a few steps back, smiling in a way that made her feel nostalgic. Her smile was bright and loving... She examined her closer for a few moments, nearly making the smile on Himi's face falter. Suddenly, it clicked and she took the girl back into her arms.

"Oh my goodness! Himitsu you're so grown up!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "It's been forever, I can't believe it!"

She placed her hands on Himitsu's shoulders, smiling down at her more. Both of them were unobservant of the customers watching them and of GoGo smirking from the door. "You know what! I have some of your favorite snacks I just made! At least I hope it's still your favorite!"

"Cherry cobbler? I haven't had it in forever!" Himi gasped in happiness, but remembered her original goal. "But, Cass, wait... Where is-"

"Hold on a sec! Let me get this customer and a plate of cobbler for you!" Cass danced around her to greet a customer, and greeted GoGo with a hug. Himitsu sat at a booth closest to the windows, GoGo joining her.

"She's really excited."

"She's always excited." GoGo was leaned back in her seat with her arm laying across the top of the seat. The complete opposite of Himitsu, who's way of sitting gave away her demure nature. She sat upright with her hands on her lap and head slightly tilted down.

"Thank you, come again!" Sing-songed Cass as she set down a plate of cherry cobbler in front of Himitsu and waved to the lady leaving with the other hand. She sat down next to GoGo, leaning forward to Himi with great interest. "How have you been, hun? What was it that you wanted to ask?"

"I've been good." Himi said, taking a big bite of cobbler. She nearly moaned at the tart cherries mixing with the sweet brown sugar. "This is great! My gosh!"

She took several more bites, forgetting her question while she inhaled the treat. Cass gave a laugh, but was interested in what she had to ask. The last time she had seen Himitsu, she had had light brown hair always tied in curled piggytails. "Made it just the way you've always liked it. You had something to ask right?"

"Oh yeah," She said around a mouthful of food, "this is exactly like how Tadashi made it! Where is he so I can thank him?"

Himitsu took another bite, watching Cass face fall. She set her spoon down as Cass looked at GoGo with wide eyes. GoGo's light expression had turned guilty and sad, biting her lip. "Cass... She doesn't know."

Cass reached over for Himitsu's hand, her eyes showing hurt that Himitsu didn't understand. GoGo looked away, knowing that her sister's heart was about to be torn out and dropped on the ground. Cass took in a deep breath, speaking gently in that calming manner of hers. GoGo already knew it wouldn't work. And she was right, with the next words, Himitsu's heart fell.

"Tadashi... Tadashi passed away."

**I'll post the next chapter up sometime. I don't feel to great. Thanks for reading and stuff. 3  
-Not_Your_Candy**


	4. Wounded

_"Tadashi... Tadashi passed away."_

_"There was an awful incident last year... Part of the institute was caught on fire... Tadashi went back to save his professor... And... And then.. there was an explosion."_

Himitsu rolled over onto her side, these words recorded into her memory. Tadashi was dead. Gone for a whole year. She had gone a whole year, unnoticing of her unread e-mails and video mail. Why hadn't that worried her? She had gone a year absolutely clueless that the one person that understood her on this planet was no longer there to understand.

_"Himi... I'm so sorry."_

Her assumptions had been that he was busy. he had a life, too, after all. He was a genius in a college for geniuses, he had expectations to live up to. She got that. She didn't get that he was no longer at a college for geniuses. He was no longer there to prove his genius. She didn't get it at all.

_"Things will be better in the morning, I promise."_

Morning came and the empty gnawing was still there in her chest; making itself comfy and cozy. The same was the next morning and the one after that. It made her feel so alone, hoping to wake up from the nightmare the next morning, but it was always the same. It was always the same because it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality.

GoGo would coax her to go out and do things with her. They bought things for her room and supplies for her school. They settled her into her room, decorating the walls with her posters and her bookshelf filled with knick-knacks. From her ceiling they hung stars and symbols. Himitsu had laughed and smiled, but she couldn't hide from GoGo that she wasn't okay. She couldn't cover up her wound as well as GoGo could. GoGo was just like her nicknamed described her, on the go and moving forward.

There were a few nights GoGo went off to her classes and didn't come back until it was late. Himitsu was unsure of how to spend the time. She would use the street map on her phone to learn the route to the Lucky Cat Café. She'd sit there with Mochi weaving his plump cat-self around her legs and occasionally ending up in her lap. And she was content sitting there, stroking Mochi and eating cobbler that Cass brought out. When it was a slow day, Cass would sit down to talk with her and Tadashi was their main subject. It picked at her newly formed wound, but at the same time the memories made her happy.

"Oh, did you know he created a medical robot?" Cass gushed with a light in her eyes, always impressed with the things Tadashi could do. "It is the most wonderful thing! He knows just how to heal all my aches and pains. Or when a customer comes in with an illness, he gives a remedy. Ah! I wish you could see it! But he's always out with Hiro... I bet you haven't seen him either?"

Himitsu shook her head. Last time she had seen Hiro he was completing middle school homework in second grade with no effort. He had missing teeth and had a bad hair cut. Himitsu bit her lip to hide a giggle as Cass began to boast about him, too.

This was how she had spent her free week. Then the morning came that all of that was over...

"Good morning, San Fransokyo. I'm investigative reporter Melita Garner coming to you live from downtown San Fransokyo." Himitsu yawned, forcing her eyes to stay on the moccha skinned woman on the television as she curled up on the couch. It didn't take the news report to catch her attention... "Just moments ago, a newly formed group known as the Big Hero 6 had been at this scene as a child was taken from their home by a mysterious swarm of black figures... Here is a clip of what a bystander had recorded and will shortly be followed by more information."

The screen switched to the street Melita was standing in prior to her even being there. There was an exclamation as a body covered in an indigo suit was slammed down against the concrete road by literal darkness. There was a colorful blur and a foam exploded onto the street, trying to trap several of the figures. Another shout and a muffled cry of a boy as shadows passed across the screen, his hands flailing in the air. A distraught mother and father screaming as the chased the agile mass of shadows down the street. In that instant the group of six were after them, disappearing into the dawn.

"Hey, you're gonna be late." GoGo said, throwing her messenger back onto her lap. Himitsu stared quietly at the bag then looked up at her sister with eyes full of dread.

"I don't wanna."

GoGo rolled her eyes and made her way out of the apartment, down to the garage. She was swinging her keys around her finger and blowing bubbles with her gum. "Suck it up, buttercup."

Himitsu sat there for a while longer, trying to collect herself. Even is she was happier, she wouldn't enjoy having to try to make new friends. It had already been hard enough to try to keep her old friends, let alone make friends with anyone. Now she was back at square one.

She peered at the digital clock on the wall, deciding she should probably get moving. Himi got up, shuffling to her shoes, and hurried after GoGo to the bike.

"Finally!" GoGo cheered- with a hint of sarcasm- as Himitsu placed her helmet on her head, jumping on to the bike. She held on for dear life and never wanted to let go.

**Bleh. Be warned the next chapter is probably going to be kinda long. . Thanks for reading. 3**

**-Not_Your_Candy(D.M.A.)**


	5. Hiro No not Hero

Himitsu clung to GoGo the whole breezy ride to the high school. She wasn't holding on just for her life, but she was wanting to comfort herself. Himi knew going to such a huge school out of the blue and low self-esteem never mix well. Or she assumed, at least.

Her grip didn't loosen as they pulled up to the towering structure. The four-story building itself was nice to look at; the glass was shimmering with morning sunlight. It was the crowd of teenagers in front that shook her. Some were rushing in, lingering around, and there were the few that were staring at her on the bike with her sister. She couldn't see well through her helmet without her glasses, but she knew they were whispering.

"Himi, you have to get off. I'll be late." GoGo urged, tapping at the hand around her waist. She knew her sister was being... dramatic. To her surprise, Himi didn't question or whine. She slowly slid off the bike, taking off her helmet to reveal her flushed face framed by her sky-colored hair. GoGo watched as she put the helmet on her lap with shaky hands, "It won't be that bad, kiddo. I promise. I'll see you later."

"Bye..." Was all Himitsu could mumble out as GoGo revved up the bike's engine before speeding away. She tracked her a few blocks away, trying to avoid having to turn around. Eventually, GoGo was out of sight and she pulled out her glasses to place on the bridge of her nose. When she turned around, the group of people closest to her had their eyes glued on her; watching her movements and she could see that they were trying to remember if they had ever seen her. Taking a deep breath- although, shaky- she looked away and rushed past them. There had to be plenty of new people at this school all the time, since it was so massive compared to her old school.

The minute she was inside, she felt her body ease. The building was spacious and cool with colors to match. There were plaques up on the walls and banners along the banisters of the second floor. The students were scattered around more, collected in small groups or in class rooms. Himi found herself grabbing onto the strap of her messenger bag, trying to remember where the office was.

"New?"

Himitsu looked in front of herself; really looked, since she had been dazed. There was a girl with long, blond hair streaming down her shoulders and back. She was smiling expectantly at Himitsu, her blue eyes smiling right along with her. Himi could only nod at the girl, dazzled by her beauty, inducing a friendly chuckle. "I thought so. How about I show you to the office?"

"Thank you," She murmured to the girl, who beamed over her shoulder and led the way without further question. Himitsu found it strange she hadn't introduced herself, but couldn't get the question out of her throat; so she left it there. The girl said nothing, only smiled, as she triapsed through the halls with Himi in tow. They passed people who met her gaze indifferently or dauntingly, she still smiled. Himi found herself looking at the plaques on the walls that eventually became beautiful murals of star covered streets and the sky filled with laterns.

"Here we are. You should find me at lunch, maybe we could sit together." The girl said, pushing the door open with her back to let Himitsu in. Again, Himi only nodded as she stepped into the office. She could feel the girl watching her as she slipped away and the door slowly shut. She felt unsettled. Someone had actually spoken to her! Not only was she friendly, but she invited her to sit with her at lunch.

Himitsu felt something overcome her, like the sunlight that had been streaming through the windows of the school. It was pleasing and warm, making her feel a spark of hope. With her ounce of encouragement she walked to the desk where the office aid was sitting, flipping through files on her holographic computer screen. "Hi, I'm Tanaka Himitsu... I need my... stuff."

The lady peered up with careful eyes. She sized the girl up.

Himi felt her ealier courage shrink but not vanish. Without a word Ms. Bird- according to her name plate- tapped the screen and scooted her chair back to rummage through a drawer. She pulled out a thin, metallic scroll that she handed to Himi.

"Thank you," Himitsu bowed, rushing out of the office. The stare that woman had was unnerving; just like the rest of the day was going to go for her. Himitsu found herself running into wrong classrooms and being asked questions she didn't know how to answer; aside from those questions that were only asking how her day was going. Even then all she could do was whisper a simple, "Okay."

Lunch time came around in the middle of third period for her, and all she could do was look around at the expanse of tables with students. Near the end of the lunch line there was also a door that led out to the courtyard where even more students were milling around. Despite being asked how her day was going and how she liked the school, she hadn't managed to make any friends or acquaintances. Except for...

A blurr of long golden hair caught Himi's attention through the window and she remembered the girl from earlier that day. She remembered she had invited her to sit together at lunch. Unhurriedly, Himi made her way out to the courtyard, following after the girl. She made it to her table, which was filled with a variety of people and was sit off a bit further than all the other tables, just as she sat down.

"Uh," Himitsu began, stupidly, and promptly felt stupid, "Hey, thanks for helping me earlier... Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Nirva, who is she?" A boy to her right asked. Himi wasn't sure if he was genuinely curious or if he was being rude. The girl, Nirva, smiled at him then up at Himi; her face showed instant recognition.

"Oh, hey," Although she was smiling, her tone was less caring that it had been before. "Sure you can."

"Thanks," Himi smiled in relief and began setting her tray down, without thought she started speaking about how lost she had been. Nirva cut her off, instantly.

"But first..." Himi paused in her movements, the change of the girl's voice startling her. "Spin around three times and bark."

A nervous smile overcame Himitsu's lips when she went to look at Nirva. She was probably kidding, but Himi couldn't have been more wrong. Nirva's million-watt smile was gone, replaced by an over confident smirk and dark uncaring eyes. Everyone around her was watching with amusement and expectation. "Do it. Or you might as well leave this school, dog."

Her body moved backwards, leaving her tray on the table. Himitsu hadn't felt like eating earlier and she surely didn't feel like eating anymore now. _This girl had to be kidding_  
style="font-family: Optima-Regular; font-size: 16pt;"! Once Himi turned around and dashed back inside, she could still hear Nirva's mocking voice behind her. "Leave this school, dog. Or you'll regret it."

She was at her locker in no time at all, breathing heavily. She could feel her cheeks become moist with tears. Not only was her best friend gone, but she was already being bullied. Himitsu pretended to dig through her locker for an assignment just to hide her crying. How stupid could she have been? She already knew this would have happened. On impulse, Himi snatched her bag out of her locker and her phone off the top shelf, slamming her door shut. With one hand, she started texting GoGo that she was going home. Her left hand was raised up to her face, brushing away her tears.

GoGo replied almost immediately, but definitely not in the way Himitsu would have expected.

_Come to the Institute there's someone I want you to meet._

"She's not even mad... " Himitsu said to herself softly as she wandered down to the entrance of the school. If it had been her mother, she would have been grounded for only ever. She walked out, putting her phone into her bag and looked around, amazed that no one had even noticed her leaving. She relaxed far too soon.

"Hey, you!" Himi jumped at the voice of a boy. She looked only to discover it was the same boy that had asked who she was. He walked over to her in an open manner, he knew he could overtake her. And so did she, instinctively Himitsu twirled around and ran for her life.

She could hear the boy call after her, taunting. Other people chorused in with him.

"I need to hide... A corner..." Himitsu mumbled to herself, looking ahead for the nearest escape. Between two building she could see an opening. Without hesitating, she took it only to find her prayer was falsely answered when she met a brick wall near the end of the alley. Himitsu turned around, feeling like she was in a movie where this would be the time a hero would step in or she would find some courage to beat them down herself. She could almost laugh at the thought, because this was her reality not a movie. The boys were making their way to her. She could hear the names they were calling her, the things they were saying, but none of it really registered in her mind.

The blurs of indigo and red were what pulled Himi out of her trance. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the familiar formes in front of her, clad in suits of armor. At this point, she knew she was probably already dead and this is what she could only wish would have happened. To have the Big Hero 6 save her. She found it odd, though, that only two of them were here.

"Get out of the way, punk." Nirva's crony scoffed, sizing up the two before him, blocking him from his prey.

"Actually, you should get out of the way, kindly." One of the Big Hero 6 members spoke, gesturing down at Himitsu with giant red hand. "She is trapped, and you are in the way. Have you ever heard of manners?"

"Whatta way of speaking for a big marshmallow wrapped in tin foil."

"This..." The smaller of the two spoke seriously, tapping at his partner's suit with the back of his index finger,"is made of an Adamantium alloy mixture. Created by a hero on accident trying to recreate an alien metal. To put it in a way you'd understand, it's much stronger than tin foil."

"I call a bluff." The boy snarled, rushing towards the one in red. He had his fists positioned back to create impact once he was close enough. The moment he was close to 'close enough' a sharp crack sounded out followed by a yelp.

Himi looked between her two heroes to see the boy on the ground, cradling his wounded hand and whimpering. He stood up and backed away, his group already having left. His eyes met Himitsu's rather than looking at the two who could do more damage. "I'll tell Nirva of you."

"Are you okay?" The boy in indigo was kneeling beside her, his face hidden by his helmet. She had been so caught up watching them, that she didn't realize she was on the ground. He grabbed her elbow, lifting her up as she nodded. She couldn't be dreaming, the dream would have ended by now.

"Thank you..." She blurted out with a low bow, unsure of what else to do. She had almost been attacked, she was standing before two members of the Big Hero 6; it all seemed crazy. The first thing that came to mind was to show gratitude, not to whine about the stinging scratch on her calf and arm. Himi found herself moving to quickly, nearly falling forward only to be caught by a giant red hand.

"Are you in need of assistance?"

Himitsu shook her head, staring up at him with wonder. He was a robot, not an overly sized man like she had originally thought. "I'm okay, really. Thank you so much. I have to go..."

She tried to scurry past them, only to have her path blocked off by an arm. "Let us check around in case they didn't really go."

She watched as the boy jumped onto the robot's back, his feet, knees and hands sticking onto certain spots as they rocketed up into the sky. After waiting several minutes, she got jittery and left, not wanting to wait in that dark space anymore. Himitsu ran and didn't stop until she was at the door of the Institute.

The short climb up the stairs felt like torture to her legs; she dragged herself up using the railing with great effort. Once inside she relished the blast of cool air from the air conditioners, leaning gently against the wall and wiping away at her sweat. She didn't care that she looked like a mess. Himi sat there until she was cooled off, letting her racing heart settle before trying to remember where her sister's lab was. After several wrong turns and walking into the wrong rooms, she arrived to everyone cheering.

Honey Lemon was dancing about, speaking very quickly about how she couldn't believe 'it' had worked. Whatever 'it' was. Himitsu pushed her glasses up onto her face, trying to make herself small as she looked around for GoGo.

"Hi there, Himi," Wasabi gave Himi's hair a ruffle, startling the daylights out of her. "You came just in ti- wait, shouldn't you be in school?"

"She doesn't feel good," GoGo called out from the other section of the room then appeared with a box of tools. "I told her to come over."

"You made her walk all this way?" Honey Lemon gasped, "How mean. I'll go get you a drink."

"Hey, guys! What have I missed?" Himitsu turned to look behind her at who had entered the room speaking. Her eyes went wide at the familiar face, and she took in a deep breath. The boy, whose jet black hair was disheveled and wore a sweatshirt in ninety degree weather, was about to say more until he met Himi's eyes. A puzzled look overcame his face, but he gave a nonchalant wave.

"Hey, I'm Hiro."

**A/N:**

**I know everyone's suits aren't actually made of Adamantium, but since it's a MARVEL specific 'metal' I thought it would be cool to use.**

**Also sorry I haven't updated here in a while. I still primarily hang around wattpad lolx-x**

**Iloveyouthanksforreading. ENJOY.**

**-D.M.A. XOXO**


End file.
